All Those Years and He Still Loved Her
by DefineAuthor
Summary: HOA One Shot Day 2013! First Time! Fabina and Peddie! Nina comes to visit for a week but that changes when She saw Mabian... She decides to leave the next day but a certain someone goes after her. Peddie: patricia sees Eddie with a different girl, Eddie says it's a misunderstanding, but is it? Rated: T FOLLOW FAVOURITE R&R! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Story- All Those Years He Still Loved Her  
Purpose- HOA One Shot Day 2013  
Main Character- Fabian&Nina

Nina's P.O.V

There I was sitting on my bed. It's been a year since I graduated from school and 2 years since I've never heard, seen or went to the Anubis house ever since , this is why I am going tomorrow. After months I finally got in touched with them. They knew I was coming to England and they said they will be waiting for me outside the airport, I just hope that they're not angry and they actually show up. I was packing my stuff when I saw the eye of Horus locket that Eddie sent back. It reminded me of the old times, when Sibuna was still on, when we had to face really big problems and how we won against a dark spirit. All the memories back then made me chuckle. Amber; the fashionable one, Patricia; the nice goth, Joy; the snarky confident girl, Mara; Cool smart girl, Alfie; Funny, Alien Lover, Jerome; The prankster, Mick; The Athlete, Eddie; The Bad Boy and Fabian; the rockstar aka the one I truly and only loved.

A tear fell from my cheek as I went through those memories but I just began packing. While I was unpacking someone knocked at the door, "Coming!" I called out then walked to the door. Their was two little boys standing at the door, they looked like they were 7 years old at least. One had dark skin and the other had a lighter skin.

"Excuse me Mam but are you an Alien, or should I say bleep bloop..." The boy went on and I laughed while the other one face palmed,

"Alex, I think she's not an Alien" the one with the lighter skin said,

"You never know Jack" he said crossing his arms. This just made me laugh more, it reminded me of Alfie and Jerome.

"I'm not an Alien" I said going down to their level "but I could give you a lollypop" I said pulling two out of my pocket. I always had a lollypop just incase I wanted to eat or drink something.

"Yay!" They both shouted as I gave them the lolly, "I'm Alex and this is Jack" Alex said while pointing at Jack, "we live just 3 rooms from you"

"Ok" I said "maybe I'll visit to give you more lollypops". Just then Jacks mum, well thats what I think because they looked alike, came up to them and apologise to me and said if they were annoying me she apologised, I answered with they weren't at all and she just smiled, said thank you and left. I closed the door and began unpacking

After a while I decided to go on a walk. I went into a coffee shop and ordered a cappuccino, I sat down at a table next to a teenager with books and a calculator on the table it reminded me of Mara, how her hair was straight but Mara's hair was black where as this girl had brown hair and the way she tried to figure out a question. After drinking my cappuccino I went home to finish unpacking.

[2 DAYS LATER]

I was at the gate at the airport, I had everything I needed. I went to the seat they gave me, 17A. I sat down and put my small luggage at the top. I looked out the window, to see just fogginess. When I turned around I saw a familiar looking blonde. I couldn't see her face because her hair was covering her face as she was fixing her shoe. When she got up their I saw her, the fashionable Amber Millington! She looked at me and squealed "NINA!". We then started talking about her school why she moved and what happened when I wasn't at the Anubis House, she explained everything, "and Mara and Fabian are dating" she notified as she leaned on the chair and bit her lip. I could on reply with an "oh..."

After a while Amber fell asleep. I went to the toilet, I had to wait outside because their was someone inside. As I waited 2 little kids were waiting one boy and one girl. They bought had brown hair and looked about 9 years old "It's not the perfect time to prank Edward" the little girl said,

"But... Penny!" The little boy whined. This made me chuckle then they both looked at me.

"Hello" the boy greeted "I'm Edward and this is my best friend Penny"

"Hello" the girl said as she crossed her arms. I noticed that I've been seeing little kids along the way which was weird. "Hello" I said, "I'm Nina, nice to meet-"

"Aren't you going in?" Penny disturbed me "the toilet is vacant!" So like Patricia. I smiled and went in, I could here Edward going "Penny!".

I went back to my chair and turned the tv on, it was football. Their was a guy that looked a lot like Mick, now this one reminded me of Mick. Next was the news. The host looked like Joy... And you guessed it! It reminded me of Joy. It was so weird... Was this a sign or just me?

"Welcome to England, it is 15 degrees outside, enjoy your stay at England and thank you for taking British Airways" the Pilot said as we landed we took our bag and headed outside the airport. "I can't believe were here!" Amber squealed as we got out of the airport. It was still the same, it was cold and rainy.

Fabian's P.O.V

I was waiting outside the airport for Nina and Amber. Mick came 2 days earlier then them so he was waiting with us. Finally we could see to blonde headed girls heading our way, Amber Millington and Nina Martin. At that point I was holding Mara's hand and I was still holding her hand. The next thing I knew they were running towards us. "Alfie!" Amber squealed and hugged Alfie, everyone hugged Amber and Nina.

"Nina! How is my little paragon?" Eddie asked giving Nina a hug,

"I'm fine" Nina answered smiling and hugging back

"And their is my still American friend" Patricia said giving her a playful punch then hugging her,

"Nina!" Alfie gave her a hug,

"Alfie!" Nina said "still and believe in Aliens?" She joked

"Jerome, I see you got taller, or is it just the hair?" She asked and everyone laughed. It never gets old,

"Haha very funny" he sarcastically said, "Come here let me give you a hug" he gave Nina a hug. Next up was Mick,

"Long time, no see!" Nina greeted then they hugged.

"Still looking pretty" Mara went up to her and hugged her

"And I still look smart and pretty too" Nina complimented

"So meet any new Americans?" Joy asked going up to Nina,

"No not lately, I've been busy with Gran and school and work, but I see you and Jerome are a couple" she notified,

"I'm so glad to see you!" She said excitedly and hugged Nina,

"Wait Nina, how is your Gran?" Jerome asked then Nina with a she's fine and a smile. Then Nina turned to see it was me, her smile turned into one of those mixed emotion smiles. "Fabian" she said my name looking down,

"Nina" I also said, this was getting weird,

"Nice to see you again" She said faking a smile

"You too" I said when Amber faked coughed,

"Ok I know you haven't seen Nina for a while but I left too" she stated then she was drowning in a group of hugs, "watch the hair!" She said laughing but a little angry.

Nina's P.O.V

Finally it was time to go to Anubis we called a cab, 3 in 2 cabs and 4 in one cab, so we had 3 cabs come. Patricia, Eddie and Amber came with me to one cab. Eddie at the front with the driver and Amber, Patricia and I at the back. " How was your flight?" Patricia asked Amber and I,

"I just slept the whole flight and before that I was just packing" Amber told us,

"What about you Nina?" Amber asked. I told them everything, about the kids and people along the way that was kind off like them,

"So your saying their was two kids that was like me and Yacker?" Eddie asked sounding weirded out, I almost forgot he was their,

"Yes their was".

After the trip we were at Joy and Jerome's house. It was pretty big like a mansion, "Wow" I was speechless but it was actually half the size of an average mansion.

"I know same reaction, by the way you and Amber will be roomies" Joy said patting my shoulder, she gave me a fright.

"Not surprised" Amber said,

"Of course because I bet your house is bigger then this

We went in and Jerome brought my luggage to a room. I went downstairs to see everyone about to eat. We were like in the same position at Anubis except Fabian and Mara were sitting together. Fabian and Mara were laughing, it just made me... Made me... Jealous, I just had to go somewhere, "Excuse me" I said standing up. I could see from the reflection of the floors down that they looked confused but I just ignored it, I went to a place with double doors, the door knobs were gold and shinny. I opened it to see a garden, "wow they must be really rich". I went in and sat at a bench, I took my locket out, I seriously need someone to talk t- "hey" a familiar voice said breaking my out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Joy.

"Joy? What are you doing here? I thought you were eating" I said confused why she was here, I know we didn't get along that much but she's still my friend right?

"I know that you left be cause of Fabian and Mara" she pointed out "so are you jealous?"

"Ok, yes I am jealous" I admitted,

"It's fine I had the same situation" she acknowledged "just move on from him their are many other boys in the world"

"I know this is why this is my first and last day and no-one is going to stop me but please don't tell anyone" I told her,

"But- ok... At least come eat with us first" she pleaded

"Ok I will and thank you by the way" I smiled then we walked in.

[AFTER EVERYTHING THEY WATCHED A MOVIE]  
[NEXT DAY]

Joys's P.O.V

Nina is now leaving, she's going pass the Anubis house so she will be able to see it one last time, it was 8:00 in the morning only Jerome and I knew "bye Nina" I said as she was about to leave,

"Bye I'll miss you two" she said and giving us a hug,

"Remember to move on from him" I reminded her and she nodded and I hugged her. Then with a thank you and a hug she left. Now I needed to get ready to go to work. Mara is coming with Jerome and I but we have different jobs.

Fabian's P.O.V

Mara and I were walking to Jerome's house it was only 2 blocks away from where we live, we were going together to work. As we were walking a cab passed by, it looked like it was coming from Jerome and Joy's house. "Hello" Mara said as we got to their house. They looked sad.

"Who was in the cab" I asked curiously,

"It was Nina she just left a few minutes ago" Joy said looking down,

"oh..." Was all I could say, I never really got to talk to her.

"Go on!" I heard the sound of Mara's voice,

"What do you mean" I asked looking confused,

"You like her, don't you? So why don't you go after her and I'm not stopping you" I couldn't believe it, my girlfriend about to be my ex was telling me to go after Nina. I quickly ran after Nina, I could see the grin on their faces.

I went and called a cab, I quickly told him to go to the airport. Then one of the most thing people hate was... You guessed it traffic. The traffic was on for 15 mins so now the driver had to hurry up. He drove until we got to the airport. I could see Nina I ran after her through the crowd. "Nina!" I yelled, she couldn't hear me "Nina!" I yelled louder ignoring the people and catching up to her.

Nina's P.O.V

I was walking , turning away from one of the place I loved, I was about to go to the metal detector gate when... "NINA!" Someone called my name, it was one of those British accent voices that I missed so much.

"Fabian" I turned around to see him running towards me, he then picked me up and spun me around while hugging me. I was then on the ground and our faces were les then 2 inches apart. The next thing I knew we were kissing, "I missed you so much" I said then we kissed again. "So did you change your mind about going back?" He said laughing, "I think I already answered that question.

_No we know all those years he still loved her..._

* * *

**Sup!**

**Wait for next update which is in a while for the Peddie one shot and this is for HOA one-shot day! Bye till next one-shot which is in a few hours! R&R, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Story: Why I Loved You  
Purpose: HOA One Shot Day 2013  
Main Character: Eddie&Patricia

Patricia's P.O.V

It was another rainy day in England, not surprised. It's been raining the whole week and Eddie and I can't get out of the house, so here I am laying on the couch using my phone. Did I mention that it sometimes hail, no? Well right now it is. Anyways it's my birthday tomorrow and as usual nothing special just a night out with Eddie is fine After a while is was only small rain. "Eddie I'm going out for a while!" I yelled then took an Umbrella and my coat. I decided to go on a little walk.

Eddie's P.O.V

"Eddie I'm going out for a while!" Patricia yelled then I heard the door close. Perfect time to plan Yacker's birthday. It was now time to call my sister, my sister's name is Reney but she was older and had her own family.

(Bold: Eddie, Italics: Reney)

**Hello Reney**

_Oh hey Eddie_

**You can come here now, Patricia is out for a while.**

_Ok cya there, but have you told Patricia that you have an older sister?_

**Well, we can worry about that later. Now bye**

_B-_

I hung before she could say bye. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door, it was my sister. We hugged each other then was about to go inside when, "Eddie?!" An Angry looking Patricia said, "who is she?" She asked, you could see the fury in her eyes.

"Patricia I can ex-" I said but got cut off

"You don't need to explain anything, I'm done!" She angrily stormed off,

"Well good going little brother!" Reney smiled and left.

Patricia's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could to Joy's house. I was about to cry but I stayed strong and not let even a tear come down my face. I clicked on the doorbell to see Joy, "Patricia!" Her eyes widened as she saw me "what happened?"

"Eddie was with another girl" I said,

"Another Girl!" She cautiously said. I nodded. "You can stay here for a while, Jerome won't be here until next Monday. Just stay at the Guest room"

"Thank you" I said

Days Later

Joy's P.O.V

I was getting so worried about Patricia, she hasn't eaten, gone for walks or even get out of her bed. I have to call Eddie now.

(Bold: Joy, Italics: Eddie)

**Hello Eddie!**

_Joy is Patricia Their!_

**Yes she is and she told you me she saw you with another girl! Who was this girl?**

_It was my sister we were planning for her birthday but then she saw us hug and she didn't know it was my sister._

**Oh ok, then come here to my house because you really need to talk to her. I'm starting to get worried about her.**

_Ok bye_

**B-**

After a couple of minutes Eddie was at the door.

Eddie's P.O.V

I knocked on Joy's door trying to catch a breath, joy lifted an eyebrow up, "you ran?" She asked, I nodded. Finally catching a breath I asked Joy where Patricia was, she said she was upstairs at the guest room.

I went up stairs and knocked on the door, "Yacker? It's me" I said,

"Go away!" She yelled. I opened the door to see the blanket covering her face "what part of go away don't you understand?" She angrily said revealing her face.

"First of all the girl you saw was my sister, she was out of town with her own family when you came to America, and second of all she came to help me plan your birthday" I explained

"Ok so maybe I overreacted" she admitted, she then gave me a punch,

"What was that for?" I asked lifting and eyebrow while rubbing my arm.

"For not telling me you had a sister" she said then punched me again, "and that was for fun" she smiled then she kissed me, it was a while until we separeted, "and that last one was for being the boyfriend, that I call Slimeball, that I ever wished for"

* * *

**Hello!**

**Haha Drabble Yeah I Know! This is the Peddie One- Shot and this is tha last one of this book! Thanx!R&R, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE**


	3. Note From Author

**Hello Guys,**

**If you want another short stroy just review who you want it to be about, for e.g: Peddie, Amfie, anything. It could also be a different way of the letter Nina wrote or it could be... About Victor leaving, anything just review and please read my other multi- story**

**Thanx, Review**


End file.
